1. Technical Field
This embodiment relates to a control apparatus for a general-purpose internal combustion engine, particularly to an apparatus for controlling warm-up operation of the general-purpose internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there are proposed various engine warm-up operation control apparatuses that correct fuel injection amounts to increase during warm-up operation, as taught, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-21607 (paragraphs 0003, 0025 to 0028, FIGS. 1 to 3, etc.). The technique in the reference is configured to increase a basic fuel injection amount calculated based on the engine speed, etc., by a correction amount set in accordance with an engine coolant temperature, etc., during the warm-up operation of a water-cooled engine.